Blast it!
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: He's dumb when normal and smart when in combat, he says what he thinks without conscience to stop him. But if he were to change his mannerisms, what would happen to the lovable Natsu Dragneel? And the girls around him? 5th of 7 promised stories.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blast it<strong>

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p>Oh god! The author itself could not believe it!<p>

Natsu? Punching and knocking out Gildartz single-handedly?

It is the end of the world everybody!

Surely, that's what you would think if that really happened, but that's not the case today. Today, our young-hyperactive dragon-slayer was enjoying his free-time slouching around the guild and talking to those that weren't going to work that day.

He just returned from an S-class mission that took him 3 months to complete and was now catching up with his friends, the feeling of being out longer than what it was bearable present on his mind… though, his team partners were not with him; they took jobs of their own and were still on them, him being the first to return.

"And that guy screamed 'Ahhhh!' like a girl and went all nin-nin onto us!" Natsu related together with Happy, both clasping their hands together to make a hand-sign with two fingers up as the man they saw during their mission. "But we found him and smoked him!"

"Don't you mean 'scorched him', Natsu?" Levy asked with a nervous smile and eyes closed, laughing quietly at the tale the dragon-slayer was narrating, the rest of the listeners laughing at the story the boy was telling.

"Whatever! We burned him to ashes and finished the job!" He said after pouting at her words, jumping enthusiastically over a table with Happy mimicking his movements until the blue Exceed noted something off.

"Natsu! Where are Lucy, Gray and Erza?" The pink-haired looked at him blankly before shrugging, walking to the bar to ask for food.

"I don't know, Happy! But I know they'll be back soon!" He said confidently, making his foster-son remember that it was Fairy Tail's strongest team members of which they were talking about. Erza was away doing an S-class mission for Makarov, Lucy went to train to the mountains, saying "With you bustling around me, I can't concentrate!", and Gray was doing a mission together with Cana, the Council asked Fairy Tail to track some dark guilds that were concentrating near where the Tower of Heaven once stood. Leaving Natsu and Happy to take a mission just the two of them after so much time with the team that was roughly put together at the beginning and went through all kind of dangers for the last years; it has been 3 years since the birth of Team Natsu, the strongest – evil-dangerous-dumbest-irrational-luckiest – team ever assembled in Fairy Tail.

"Oi, Natsu!" A deep masculine voice acknowledged him when he sat on a stool, turning to the left; he spotted Gildartz waving a hand to him with an amused smile on his face. "How've you been doing?"

"Uh? Good! I completed another mission!" He answered cheerfully, several plates with burning food being placed in front of him by the white-haired beauty otherwise known as Mirajane. The veteran mage just grinned at the answer, moving to seat next to the boy with his drink in hand.

"That's great, Natsu!" He patted the boy's… well, he is a man now… the pink-haired man's back, almost making him choked with his food. "Hey, got a minute?"

"Hmft!" He took it as a 'Sure', he was still such a kid in some ways.

"Have you noticed how Lucy looks at you?" The dragon-slayer stopped filling his mouth with the precious meat to look at the old man in question. "She sends these weird looks your way whenever you appear, you know?"

"Baf du ya nean?" He could at least swallow before talking. Gildartz shrugged faking ignorance to the matter.

"Don't know, she just looks at you from time to time…"

"And Erza…" Said the old short master, taking a seat on top of the bar counter, in front of the veteran S-class mage with a strange glint in his eyes and a devious smile on his face. Natsu looked questioningly at the two, finally swallowing what was inside his mouth.

"And Ultear too, when she comes to visit!" Mira voiced to them while she cleaned the dishes. The pinkette stared at them for a moment before tilting his head to a side.

"What?" It was fun. If you imagined him dumbstruck by the news and with an internal turmoil to connect the dots of what they were saying; the three speakers' smiles widened.

"Ah, Natsu! I never thought you a ladies' man!" Gildartz said followed by a dramatic sigh. "They grow so fast!"

"You know Gray will be envious of you, right?" Makarov added his two cents.

"Oh! And Jellal will be fuming in anger at knowing you have both his previous and actual love' hearts!" And Mira added enough to make a Jewel.

"Uh?"

"Come on, Natsu! Don't play dumb on us!" The brown-haired man patted Natsu's back again. "We know you were aiming to this!"

"Uh?"

"Natsu! You make me so proud, my boy!" The Master muttered in between faked tears of joy, giving a thumb up to the dragon-slayer.

"Uh?"

"Aw! Lisanna will be so crush to learn that she has competition!" Mira wailed while burrowing her face with the cloth she was using to dry the dishes, trying to contain the urges to roll on the floor in laughter.

"…"

Deep within the mind of the man known as Natsu, an epic battle between two powerful entities was taking place.

The Natsu that appeared only in fights vs. the Natsu that was out of them clashed fists, kicks and head-butts to decide who was right about the things told to their boss. The Fight-Natsu knew that they were implying that he was aiming to steal four women hearts, while the Normal-Natsu just thought that they were messing with him… as any oblivious fool would think.

"I'm right!"

"No! I'm right!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Don't repeat what I'm saying!"

"You're repeating!"

"Shut up the both of you!" A third voice interceded after growing tired of the meaningless and childish fight, walking to stand in between the two fighters with his hands rubbing his temples. "You're both right!"

"Huh…"

"What?"

"What you heard!" The third speaker screamed to the Normal-Natsu, seeing that the Fight-Natsu understood what he was saying… being smart and all. "They're messing with us so we make a move on the girls!"

"It's true."

"That's weird!"

"That's right!" The third voice turned to glare at the idiotic part of their boss. "And they're not bad in making this; we needed to make an adjustment, gentlemen!"

"Finally."

"I don't get it!"

"We cannot wander through the world with this split of personalities! We need to unite to make Natsu what he should have been years ago!" The third speaker turned his back on the two and pointed a finger to the hang painting of a red dragon standing gloriously over a mountain with its mouth wide open in a mighty roar. "What Igneel wanted us to be!"

"I'm with you."

"Explain!"

"Gentlemen, we must merge and become one entity," The third speaker faced his partners again with a determined stance. "Only that way, Igneel will be proud of us and Natsu will get what he wants in life for real!"

"Let's do it!"

"Why no one listens to me! ?"

"Give me your hands." He joined hands with the other two and they joined hands too, Fight-Natsu looking questioningly at the third speaker for a few moments before this one nodded and spoke again. "I'm the conscience."

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"We have a conscience! ?"

"Gentlemen, it was a pressure meeting you."

The tree figures closed their eyes –the Normal-Natsu taking a few seconds to do so, as he doubted what they were about to do- and let themselves being swallowed by an bright white light that appeared in the middle of their triangle, their forms disappearing for a moment… until a flash of light engulfed the room and disappeared as fast as it came, leaving just a single entity standing in the middle of the three man joining.

The figure raise from the ground shakily, moving his head, his legs and clenching his fist before letting a confident smile settle over its features.

"Let's get to work." His voice sounded mismatched, the voices of the three parts of Natsu overlapping each other with every word. "Gentlemen!"

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Short and funny.<br>**

**The last of me for a long time.**

**Enjoy it.**

**Saludos.  
><strong>


End file.
